The Fall of the Phoenix
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: after Kai's 2nd battle with Brooklyn he staggers out of the stadium and collapses in the hallway...this fic has a slight twist! rated for character death. first try!


A/N: Hey all! If you're actually reading this...I took me ages to get an account on this damn site, no offence! and then I had to wait those three days...and then the document refused to be uploaded...and i just got back from writing the midterm from hell. sorry, bad day...anyways! This is my first fic...i think. I actually can't remember. i have all these ideas swirling round my head...pity they don't always link up...anyways, this is my first posted fic, it took a while to get up enough confidence to post this, so please, easy on the flames (although, at this precise moment they would be really welcome shivers) cc is _always_ welcome.

Summary: after Kai's second battle with Brooklyn. He staggers out of the stadium and collapses in the hallway...oneshot

_warning totally unreleated to the actual contents of the story_: a really long oneshot. I tried, but I couldn't find a natural break to divide it into two. and that would have left really _short_ chapters in that case. and that's something I'm not fond of.

Warnings: umm, character death, slight (actually, maybe a **lot**...) OOCness...slight impossibilities may occur...I twisted the words a little, you know, the ones Kai said in the hallway? I kinda forgot the exact wording, Sorry! --' and I watched the dubbed, English (or american?) version.

Pairings: none, purely friendshup. but if you squint reeeaaallly hard, you may see a smidgeon of ReixKai and/or TalaxKai. it wasn't intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. some Japanese dude does.

* * *

**The Fall of the Phoenix**

After his battle with Brooklyn, Kai refused the help from his team-mates. Sheer willpower and strength built up over the long years of hard training kept him on his feet until he was out of sight of stadium. He collapsed, Dranzer slipping from his grasp. Kai gazed at the Phoenix, his most faithful companion. The bird had stood by him through everything. His accomplishments and defeats, his highs and lows. He loved her more than anything. That was why he knew that he had to let her go.

"Dranzer, it's done. You can go. Thank you, my friend." he whispered. With a mighty screech, the magnificent creature shattered the cage that had held her as a prisoner – albeit a willing one – for so long. Kai smiled slightly, his eyes gazed upwards where his friend had vanished, seeing nothing. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Kai panted hard, it wouldn't be long now. He could feel it, the reverberation of the ground…wait! That meant someone was walking, coming closer. He didn't raise his head. He couldn't, he didn't have the energy. Nor did he need to. He recognized the presence of the two males.

Spencer and Bryan stared down at Kai. After the Abbey, they didn't think that they'd have to see their team-mates in the same state ever again. But Tala was in a coma and Kai looked like he'd just gone through a mine field. The slate-haired boy was covered in blood. When he had collapsed, the scratches deepened and the wounds from his previous battle had re-opened. Blood stained the white walls and the tiled floor.

* * *

A/N: hate to interrupt the story, but Bryan and Spencer carried Kai to the locker room of G-Rev. That's where they are now.

* * *

"Oh Kai…what did he do to you, my friend?"

Kai blinked his eyes open, the two forms above him were hazy.

"Bryan, Spencer?" he croaked.

"Don't try to speak Kai. You need to rest now." The voice trembled, trying hard not to crack. Kai smiled softly. The one genuine smile in over fourteen years. At that, tears crept into the watcher's eyes. Suddenly, Bryan lost it.

"No Kai!" he sobbed. "Please don't leave us! We need you! It's not your time!"

Still smiling, Kai took Bryan's hand in his right, and Spencer's in his left. The two older teens looked down on the boy that they had loved as a brother, tears now running unchecked down their faces.

"You know when my time was Bryan," Kai whispered, all he had the energy for. The grips on his hands tightened. He didn't mind. Pain was obsolete now.

"Please, tell Tala and Ian too. I love you all. I'm sorry it took me so long. But you're free now. Live your lives happily, try to forget about the past. Live for the present. Live for the future. Live for me."

"Kai," began Spencer, his body racked with sobs. "Don't speak like that."

"My mind was gone a long time ago Spencer. Now my soul has too. There is nothing to tie me to this Earth but the love of my team. And I fear that even that is not strong enough. Please, let me fly..." Kai's eyes turned to them one last time before closing. The fire in his eyes that had gone out so long ago was finally rekindled. The two boys laid his hands on his chest, clasped around a small bag with the pieces of Dranzer in them.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Kai?" The shout brought Spencer and Bryan out of their peaceful reverie. Shock, fear and worry were clearly painted on the faces of G-Rev.

"What did you do to him?" snarled Tyson. The team had spotted the blood on the walls – it was hard to miss – and had sprinted the remaining distance to the locker rooms. They had opened the door to see the two Russians beside their unmoving team captain.

Ray, being the observant neko-jin that he was, immediately saw the tear tracks on the faces of the normally stoic Russians. Add that to their red eyes and he knew something was wrong.

"Tyson, shut up!" he snapped. He felt rather than saw the incredulous looks that his team shot his way. Normally he was mild-mannered and never raised his voice. But then again, this wasn't a normal scenario. Swallowing thickly, he faced the two Blitzkrieg bladers.

"Kai. Is he-" he couldn't go on. He didn't want the answer.

"Don't worry Ray." Bryan responded calmly. Another surprise since normally there was no emotion in his voice. Never mind a soothing one. "Kai isn't in pain anymore."

At these words, Ray collapsed on the floor, head in his hands. "No," he whispered. "No."

Tyson, being a little dense, walked over to his team captain. Spencer had wiped the blood off Kai's face, and he looked peaceful. Tyson however, saw only his wounds.

"What do you mean he's not in pain?" he snarled. The Russians didn't even bother to roll their eyes. Even that simple act of contempt would remind them of Kai. And they would _not_ break down in front of _this_ team. How could they not understand? Was Ray really the only intelligent one? They could almost hear Kai's sarcastic – yet true – response. **'Yeah, he is. That's what I've been saying for years. Weren't you listening?'** They smiled inwardly. Tyson was still glaring at them.

"Useless. Absolutely useless. You could have called for a medical team at least." He spat at them. "Instead of just standing there like the idiots you are!"

"It's too late Tyson," sobbed Ray. "Too late." The rest of his team froze. "And Kai knew it. Didn't he?" Bryan nodded. Spencer kneeled down, putting his face on a level with Ray's, forcing the Tiger to look into his eyes.

"Do not mourn overlong. Kai is finally free. He broke the bonds that tied him to this Earth when he fulfilled his promise. With Dranzer gone, there was nothing left for him."

"Ray, come with us." said Bryan suddenly. "While these morons try to understand what's going on." Ray nodded and stood up, following the taller boys out of the room. The others traded looks. Max was the first to react to the news. He threw himself beside Kai and cried his heart out. The rest soon followed, having finally realized that their captain was gone. And this time the Phoenix would not rise again.

* * *

Ian watched as his captain's heart rate spiked briefly before returning to normal…slow, steady…and stronger. The youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys stared at the single tear that travelled down a pale cheek.

"He's gone Ian, he's gone," whispered Tala. Ian didn't need to ask who. He put his face down and wept unashamedly. Tala painfully moved his hand from the bed to stroke his companion's soft green hair. Ian glanced up, his face already streaked with tears.

"Shh…it's okay to cry. But remember, he was strong. He wouldn't want us to mourn forever. He gave his life for our cause. He fulfilled his promise, the one he made so many years ago. We got our revenge." Ian nodded.

"I know Tal, I know. It's just that-" he broke off, unable to continue.

"He was young, strong, healthy. You don't think it was his time, do you?"

Ian nodded.

"That's where you and so many others are wrong Ian," Tala sighed. The younger blader cocked his head to one side, puzzlement clearly on his face.

"Kai's life ended a long ago. He told me he was surviving on borrowed time. On his seventh birthday Boris beat him so badly that Kai literally bled to death. After trying to resuscitate him with the defibrillator for 5 minutes, they gave up. Then they finally let me pass. Everyone believed he was gone. Even me, his best friend... I pressed his hands around his bit-chip. I knew that he would have wanted Dranzer with him." Tala's eyes were glazed over, remembering times long ago, seeing the past. He was unaware of the fresh tears running down his companions face, Ian was too moved to say anything. Shortly, Tala continued.

"That's when it happened. A spark. Everyone saw it, everyone felt it. A bolt of fire travelled up his arm and through his body. Healing him. Blood seemed to be sucked back in, cuts closing miraculously. The phoenix rose from the ashes that day. All who witnessed this were sworn to secrecy. Slowly the doctors who had been present that day started disappearing. I don't need to tell you what that means. Neither Boris nor Voltaire could do anything about me. They needed me. And they knew I would never tell. Only Spencer and Bryan knew at the time. You were still too young."

"But…what about Kai? He…he rose from the dead?"

"In a manner of speaking. He knew what had happened. In a way, he resented it. But he lived to take his revenge. I say lived, but to me and the others he died that night. The fire that had blazed so brightly in his eyes had dimmed to a smouldering pile of ashes. People said he didn't show his emotions, he had none. He turned out to be a brilliant actor though." Tala's attempts at humour were feeble, but Ian still smiled. "But that was then." Tala continued, "Dranzer resurrected him once, but now she's gone. And with her, Kai's soul." Ian bowed his head once more. Tala patted him.

"Do not grieve. He's finally free. Free from pain and suffering and worries. I never could see him as an adult."

"You're right," Ian responded softly. "No-one can cage a Phoenix against its will. Now Kai will be with his beloved companion for eternity."

* * *

They gazed out of the hospital window. As did Spencer, Bryan and Ray who had exited the bey-stadium, leaving Kai's body with his mourners. It was insignificant now. Somehow, the two groups were aware of each other. With a small smile, they lifted their eyes to the heavens. A bolt of pure light shot upwards and a mighty screech was heard. Silence reigned once more.

"Goodbye Kai. Thank you. You will be missed, my friend."

* * *

A/N: soo...what do you think? Cheesy ending, I know...and a bit unrealistic about Kai rising from the dead and all, but it's a fanfic! I need to work on my transitions...too many author notes in the beginning? carp on no, that's not a typo, i mean prattle on, ramble on, carry on, etc. you get the picture about anything you want! i really do love reading reviews! 


End file.
